1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to simulation and analysis of electrical signals, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method of generating composite electrical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic circuit simulation software uses mathematical models to replicate the behavior of an actual electronic device or circuit to generate an output file. The output file includes times and voltages of data points that represent an electrical signal. Post-processing software analyzes and processes the output file, to generate composite electrical signals using the times and the voltages in the output file.
The output files generated by different electronic circuit simulation software have different formats. For example, the output file generated by the electronic circuit simulation software Allegro PCB SI may be an Allegro format or an HSPICE format. The output file generated by the electronic circuit simulation software ADS may be an ADS format or an HSPICE format. The output file generated by the electronic circuit simulation software SPEED is a SPEED format. However, post-processing software cannot read all formats of output files. Thus, the output file may need to be converted to another format, for being read by the post-processing software. The format conversion of the output file is troublesome.